


In Your Arms

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [5]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Parting Ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: A small Parting Ways epilogue set in Puerto Lobos at an unspecified point of time.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Series: Life is Strange 2 Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	In Your Arms

Sean laid against the slightly cramped, sweaty bed, lost in the music playing through his earbuds. It was that familiar song, one he had listened to for years since it had been released. No matter his mood - happy, sad, frustrated, tired, angry...it always seemed to make him reminisce in a positive way.

He nodded his head to the music slowly as arms wrapped around him tighter, a face nuzzling into his neck. Ah, the source of the cramped space. Although the sweat was definitely mutual, the cool breeze from the beach could only lower the temperature so much from their sleep soft and warm bodies. 

Finn laced a leg further between Sean’s own. It was the only way they could both fit on the small twin, bodies pressed close together, wrapped in one another’s arms. Sean ran a hand down his back, before he shifted down, giving Finn’s forehead a kiss. They could buy a bigger bed, but...part of Sean doesn’t want to lose this closeness, warmth, in the early morning. It’s the only reason he’s able to wake up before 11 most days.  
As the song faded out and Sean pulled out his earbuds, Finn woke up fully. “Mornin’, sweetie!”

Yeah, with that big goofy grin, not a hint of sleepiness in his baby blue eyes. Even if Sean could wake up before him, Finn’s still the morning person. “Hey...sleep well?”

“With you, heh, always.” Finn gave him a small kiss against his jaw before Finn unraveled himself from the other man. Sean missed the contact, just a little, but he knew they had to start their day eventually.

Dressed in nothing but a shaggy pair of boxers, Finn climbed over his lover off their tiny bed. He tossed on one of Sean’s wife beaters, too big and leaving his chest and tattoo almost completely exposed. He opted only to slide on a pair of socks before he jetted downstairs to the kitchen. “I’m makin’ breakfast!”

“Bacon, please!” Sean called after Finn who responded in loud affirmation. He pried himself off of the warm sheets, taking in their room for a second. It was surprisingly clean, but cluttered. 

Walls covered in posters and pictures, their solo bookshelf half full of any number of novels and manga that Finn, and to a lesser extent Sean, devoured with glee. Their dresser was full of a mixture of clothing between the two of them. Sean was a little taller and bigger than Finn, but in a hazy warm daze, he didn’t care if a shirt rode up just a bit and gave him a slight breeze. Finn definitely didn’t mind baggy shirts or loose pants. 

Each flat surface in their room had some sort of trinket, something with a strong memory or simply something they thought was cool. A weird rock Daniel had mailed to them after a camping trip with Chris. A fancy glass pipe from Cass and the group. A graduation photo of Lyla. A seashell Finn found on the beach the first night he came to Puerto Lobos.

Sean ran his hands along a few of these things, lost in a trance of memories. Early on, before Finn joined him and still lost in grief and loneliness, it was dangerous for Sean to fall into these pits of memories.Regrets. What-ifs. But now, more often than not, the memories filled him with light, with a sense of fondness for the people he met and the positives of the adventures he had. The trauma of what he and Daniel endured wasn’t lost to him, but it was easier to cope when those memories showed themselves as well. When he had Finn beside him, with him, kissing away the tears from his one eye.

“Almost done, sweetie!” Sean snapped out of his trance as Finn called up from downstairs. He didn’t bother to change out of his own sleep clothes of boxers and a t-shirt. The entire downstairs smelled of heavenly bacon and syrupy sweet pancakes. Finn whistled that familiar tune, the one Sean had been listening to this morning, before he flipped the last pancake onto a plate.

Sean grabbed him from behind, a burst of giggles filled their small kitchenette room. He had gotten so much more comfortable in expressing himself, in showing his love for Finn in ways he thought he would always struggle to. He still wasn’t very good with words, but sometimes the simplest were the best. “Love you!”

“Aw, someone’s in a cuddlin’ mood…” Finn reached behind, ran his fingers through Sean’s hair before giving him a small kiss. “...love ya, too, sweetie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song was on On Melancholy Hill, btw.


End file.
